To Free Me From My Fears
by Lil DragonLex
Summary: Sakura has been tricked to go on vacation to an island called Blue Heaven. Problem is that she is afarid of water. Why? What is Blue Heaven and what does Syaoran got to do with anything? R+R
1. chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fic so be nice. Okay, everyone (Sakura and people) is age 20 and Touya and Yukito are age 27. Sakura is not afraid of ghosts (much) so they are not going to a hunted house. And there is no magic. I repeat NO MAGIC.  
  
Also, I do not own CCS.  
  
"......" talking  
  
~*~*~ scene change  
  
***** flash backs  
  
  
  
"Two more weeks," I said to myself,"Two more weeks till the day comes again." In two weeks it will be two years. Two years since that day happened. It was all my fault. If I hadn't wanted to go so badly he would still be here. If I hadn't wanted to get away for the summer he wouldn't have gone away. If I hadn't been so selfish……. He would still be here.  
  
I kept thinking while I was walking out of the university. Today was the last day of school for the year and when I come back again it would be my last year of collage. I am 5.4 feet tall if you want to know with shoulder length auburn hair. I have glossy green eyes. Or at least I thought they were glossy. Most people tell me that they are angelic. I don't think so. My usually happy green eyes are sad right now.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo called as she broke my train of thoughts. She is my best friend who was 5.4 feet tall. Not much taller. She has black waist length wavy hair. She has sapphire like eyes that were almost purple. And for some reason she always has a video camera on her hand. She has a whole room full of video collections of me that is bedroom size.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo called again as she ran up to me with a camcorder in hand. I replaced my sad eyes with happy ones as best as I could. Though I knew she would know better. "Hey," I said when she was beside me.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked with concern in her voice and worry on her face.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," I answered back and kept walking with her by my side.  
  
"Good," she said but she knew better, "So what are we doing over vacation?" she ask changing the subject. Thank God.  
  
"Same thing as last year I guess."  
  
"Oh," was all she said. I could tell she was disappointed. Last summer wasn't all that fun. That was because it was my fault. We went to pool and beach parties sure, but never actually got in the water. At least I didn't. So of course Tomoyo kept me company, except when Eriol wanted to be with Tomoyo alone. So I let them. Eriol is Tomoyo's boyfriend for about 5 years now. Now that I think about it, their anniversary is coming up soon. Eriol was our age and was 5.6 ft tall. Has short dark blue hair and wore glasses. But he is really cute. He also has deep blue eyes and always, always wore a smile on his face. He always smiles. That was what was freaky about him. Like the fact Tomoyo always has a video camra. They are also both mischievous. So basically they were prefect for each other. I on the other hand was lonely.  
  
"Maybe we could ask Eriol what he is going to do later," Tomoyo spoke again as reached the park. It was one of my favorite places. We were usually here after school.  
  
"Ask me what?" Eriol asked coming towards us. That was another thing that was freaky about him, he was so mysterious.  
  
"What we are going to do over the vacation," Tomoyo answered as she kissed hi cheek and he kissed back.  
  
"Oh. I have everything planned out for our vacation and of course Sakura is coming with us too," he said.  
  
"Oh really? And when I suppose to know about this, hmm?" Tomoyo asked as she lifted her eye brow.  
  
"Just now. I wanted it to be a surprise for you," he answered back.  
  
"I don't think I should go," I said, "I'll just get in the way of you two," I really didn't want to go. I just wanted to stay home.  
  
"But I couldn't just leave here I'm going to take Tomoyo away for about 3 to 4 weeks. So I decided to bring you along with a cousin of mine," he answered calmly as if all the problems were solved.  
  
"Three to four weeks, huh? And what I was busy during those weeks? And Sakura doesn't want to go? And where are you planning on taking us? And who is your cousin? A guy?" Tomoyo asked with eye brow lifted higher.  
  
"My, my, my, Tomoyo. So many questions," he answered sweetly, "Don't you trust me?" Tomoyo still has her eye brow lifted an Eriol still smiling ever since he got here. "I have all of taken care of as I said before. I went to your mother first so she knows where you will be and she kindly cleared out your schedule so I think you would be free. As for Sakura," he said turning to me. Smile turning bigger, "I could also black mail her into going or do something a little drastic. And yes, my cousin is a guy. Not only does he need to get out more but he is picky when it comes to girls."  
  
I thought about this for a while. Maybe I should go. To clear my mind a little. I do need to get out. Plus I won't be alone when Eriol and Tomoyo are alone. Even if it is a guy. And nothing would go wrong. "Where and when are we going?" I asked.  
  
Tomoyo lifted her eye brow higher. I didn't think she could do that. I stared at her in awe. "Since when are you interested in going?" Tomoyo asked snapping me back to reality. "I haven't even said I was going and plus you know Eriol might just set you up with his cousin? And are you sure you are ready go some where for vacation?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
I nodded my head. "Tomoyo, this is good for me. I'll get a chance to clear my mind a little," I said. But I wasn't sure about Eriol setting me up with his cousin. He could be just like Eriol and I wasn't ready for two Eriols.  
  
"Fine, I give. I'll go along with this too," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo!!! Thank you!!!" I said jumping up and down and giving Tomoyo and Eriol and hug and forgetting what Tomoyo said about Eriol hooking me up with his cousin. Funny, I never thought I would be this happy to get out. Maybe that was what I wanted for a while. But I could because I didn't think it would be right.  
  
"So where are we going and when?" I asked again with enthusiasm and happiness I haven't felt for a long time.  
  
"It will be next week on Monday. So that gives you four days to get ready since its Wednesday. As far as where we are going, it's going to be a surprise. Especially for you Sakura," Eriol said smiling and hugging Tomoyo at the same time.  
  
"Hoe?" was all I said. It was all I could think of. So I said it again, "Hoe?"  
  
"Let's just say it might help you with your little fear of water," he said.  
  
  
  
"Hoe!" I screamed. Now I was scared. I was scared for what Eriol had in mind for me. I was so scared that I was shaking. I didn't even hear Tomoyo scolding Eriol about helping me get over my fear.  
  
The truth was, I was scared for water and small planes. Sure I could take showers and stuff, but to go swimming at a beach or pool…….. That was a different story. I couldn't even take a bath without being scared out of my mind. The closest I got to taking a bath in 2 years was if the water was about 12 inches or so and yet I was still a little scared. Water and small planes reminded me too much of-  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomyo asked stepping up to me. Eriol looked at me worriedly, but still smiling the slightest bit.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm alright," I said shaky. I smiled to reassure them that I was fine.  
  
"Sakura, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Eriol said.  
  
I shook my head, "I want to go. I'm tired of being afraid of water. I mean its water, right?" I laughed flakily. Determination shone in my eyes. I was tried of being afraid because of the past. Past was past, right? Besides, what happened 2 years ago will not happen again. I was going to face my fears head on.  
  
"That's the spirit Sakura," Eriol said smiling really big. Doesn't he ever stop smiling? What ever determination I had died down a little when I saw him with that smile.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Tomoyo asked. I nodded my head. Her expression changed from worried to happy in a blink of an eye. She looked like she had stars in her eyes. "Then that means I get to video tape you getting rid of your fears!" she exclaimed. "Don't bring that much clothes because I'll be making some for you. And I get to video tape you in them! This will be like old times! Oh how I miss those days! Oh bout right now we should be consecrating on the future you having you get rid of your fears. I have so many ideas on what I'm going to make for your new clothes! This trip will be the best!" Tomoyo ramble on and on.  
  
Somewhere there I managed a, "Hoe!"  
  
"Alright then. It's all settled. I'll pick you ladies up at Tomoyo's house on Monday morning at 10:30, okay? We'll meet my cousin at the airport. Bye," and with that he kissed Tomoyo on the cheek and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Toyua, I'm home!" I said with happiness when I got home.  
  
"Welcome home kaijuu. You sound really happy today," Touya said coming from the kitchen. Touya grew to be 5.8 feet tall with short, orderly, neat dark brown hair. He worked at the university as the soccer couch. But on some days and on weekends we both work together at Yukito's restaurant. Yuki is Touya's best friend for like forever and my first crush when I was 10 years old. He is 5.6 feet tall with short white like white hair and loves to eat. I guess that's why he started a restaurant six years ago. By his second year into the business, Yuki already owed 3 restaurants. Now he has 12 all over Japan, but he still lives here in with us. Not in the same house. Touya is the manager of Yuki's only restaurant here.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu and I have a reason for being happy today," I said as I stomped on his foot and he yelled in pain. Touya has been calling me kaijuu (monster) ever since I was 7 and I would always stomp on his foot. You think by now he would stop calling me that now that I'm 20.  
  
"I hope you didn't meet a guy," Touya said, his eyes darkening. He is such an overprotective brother. Especially now.  
  
"Nope, I didn't. Eriol is taking Tomoyo and me somewhere for vacation next week. He said it would be a surprise to where we are going," I said happily as I helped Touya cook dinner. I did not tell him that Eriol's cousin will be there too.  
  
"Oh. Hoe long?"  
  
"Three to four weeks. He told us while we were at the park."  
  
"Ok. As long as Eriol is there with you guys. I like that kid. He is responsible, smart, nice, …..," and freaky I thought to myself, " I should call him and tell him to punch out any guy that goes near you kaijuu," Touya continued.  
  
O brother. This is going to be along night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night I dreamt about what happened 2 years ago. We were at a small plane. So small that it only needed one pilot. And we only had one. Not too many people were on board. Maybe 6 or 7. we just came from staying at an island for about 2 weeks. The ocean we were flying over was beautiful. Especially now since the sun was setting.  
  
Then something unexpected happened. The pilot got a heart attack and died. The plane starts to go down. Everyone is screaming and one person tries to move the plane, but fails. I was too scared to scream. To scared to move. The plane is on the ocean and going down. Everyone is screaming louder and fumbling with their set belts. The same person who tried to fly the plane is now trying to open the door. The plane is down the ocean. The person succeeds and water starts to flow in fast.  
  
We are way down in the ocean now. The same person is trying to open my set belt and at the same time trying to bring me back to reality. I still can't move. I gripped my stuff yellow bear like with wings animal named Kero. My life flashes before my eyes. From the time my mother died to when I was three and going and going. On and on. Faster and faster. Then I was brought back to reality. My set belt is unbuckled and I was drowning. He grabbed my hand and we started swimming. But we were going up too slow.  
  
I wanted to let go of him so he could keep swimming and live.  
  
I was stopping him from doing so. I was the one bringing us to our deaths. But he wouldn't let go. No, he would never let go of me. Even if it meant his life. We stayed still for a moment just looking at each other. Than the current starts to pull me away from him. We can't hold on to each other much longer. I needed air. He needed air even more. I started to go down again.  
  
I'm too tired to move. I want to sleep. Sleep was what I wanted. Yes, sleep. I started to close my eyes, but the person is going back for me. I look at horror at him. What was he doing? He was going to die. I didn't want him to die here, because of me. When he reached me I blacked out.  
  
I woke up out of breathe and with a cold sweat. It hurt. It still hurts. After all these years it hurt a lot. I could forgive myself. I pick up Kero. The stuff animal I had received from before he…….. Kero brought me comfort when I woke up at night from that dream. I hugged Kero tightly.  
  
I'm sorry otousan……………… 


	2. chapter 2

Hi! I had some reviews saying that my story is confusing. I'm confused as to why you are confused. If you confused in my fic please review and tell me which parts you are confused in. You can also give me your e-mail address and I'll e-mail you and explain it to you. Okay?  
  
To those who were not confused, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
Also, I like would to add that I like leaving people confused. It's just so funny to see the looks on their faces when they are! Hehehehehe. Don't mind me. Please keep review me cause I love to hear what you have to say!!!  
  
I do not own CCS.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, you could do this," I said to myself as I got ready for work. "Just tell Tomoyo that I've changed my mind and Eriol could take Naoko instead."  
  
I went to my bedroom mirror and checked myself. "Easy, right? I can't do it!" I jumped to my bed and thought. "Tomoyo, I know I said I would go but…. I changed my mind. Why? Good question. What am I going to say? Because I had a dream about 2 years ago and now I'm scared to death of going. Tomoyo should understand. She's my best friend. It's Eriol that I need to convince."  
  
"Sakura! Hurry up! We need to go or we'll be late!" Touya called from downstairs.  
  
"I'll coming!" I yelled back. How am I going to tell them? How am I going to tell them? How am I going to tell them? I thought as went down stairs and outside and into Touya's car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"May I take your order?" I asked to a customer.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura. I would like to have a hamburger with a coke," I looked up from my notepad and I saw Naoko.  
  
"Naoko! What are you doing here?" I asked her surprised.  
  
"Well Sakura, since I'm in a restaurant and if you take my order, then I guess I'm going to eat here," she said smiling.  
  
I slapped myself on the head for not knowing. "Of course you are. What else would you be here for?"  
  
Naoko giggled. "Oh Sakura. You could be so dense sometimes."  
  
"Hoe!" she giggled some more. Now was my chance to tell her what I had in mind.  
  
"Hey Naoko, are you going somewhere for vacation?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me kinda sad. "No, I'm not going anywhere. This is going to be a boring vacation for me that's for sure."  
  
I smiled brightly at her. "Then you could take my place!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You see, Eriol told Tomoyo and I …….. ," I told her about how Eriol surprise Tomoyo and I about the vacation and the other stuff.  
  
"So can you please go for me?" I asked her when I was done.  
  
"I don't know Sakura. It sounds like fun, but won't I get in the way of Tomoyo and Eriol?" she asked unsure.  
  
"That's what Eriol's cousin is for. To make that you are not alone," I said persistently.  
  
"Alright Sakura, I'll go for you."  
  
"Yeah! Thank you so much!" I jumped around and hugged her.  
  
"But Sakura, you told me that you were tired of being of being afraid of water. That's why you wanted to go in the first place. And from what you told me, Eriol said it was to help you overcome it. So why do you want to back out now?" she asked me.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it is because I'm too scared to go. I know I am tired to being afraid, but I want to overcome it with my own time," I told her. What was I suppose to say. I guess that was partly true.  
  
"Okay Sakura."  
  
"I'll go get your order now or else Yukito or Touya might fire me," I said while I pointed to Yukito with Touya looking impatient. Naoko just giggled some more while I went into the kitchen.  
  
When I came back out I saw Tomoyo sitting with Naoko. "Tomoyo, hi. Here to eat too?" I asked as I placed the food down on the table.  
  
"No thanks Sakura. I ate before I left. I'm here because I know that it's about time for your break," she said.  
  
I checked my watched. She was right. So I sat down besides them and felt eyes on me. I turned around and saw Touya looking at me. "I'm on my break!" I yelled to him. He just shrugged and went back to work.  
  
I sighed. "So what's up?"  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo started, "Naoko just told me that she is taking your place to the vacation trip we are going to. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes. It is," I answered back.  
  
"Naoko told me why. But Sakura, please reconsider. Eriol just wants to help you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"No Tomoyo. I want to overcome this with my own time. Can you please tell Eriol for me and tell him not to try and make me back out?"  
  
"Sure. I'll try. It probably won't be easy, but I'll do it. Oh, I won't be able to video tape you and you won't get to wear all the clothes that I made for you," Tomoyo wined.  
  
"Hoe," Naoko giggled. So we talked some more before I had to go back to work. They didn't leave until about 30 minutes or so later. It was weird. They keep looking at me like they were talking about me. They started to creep me out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is Sunday night and I'm doing nothing but watching some TV with Touya. The phone rings and I picked it up. It was Naoko.  
  
"Hey Naoko. What's up?" I asked into the phone.  
  
"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you could come by my house before I leave tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. Since you're usually late, can you be here by 9:25?"  
  
"Sure. I will. Are you going to Tomoyo's house?"  
  
"Nope. Tomoyo, Eriol, and his cousin will go ahead on an earlier fight. There is something wrong with the passport."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Bye." I wonder what was wrong with her passport, I wondered as I sat back on the couch. It is maybe nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I slept late that night, but I woke up at 8:45. So I got ready and was out the door by 9:05. I wondered why Naoko wanted me to come by before she left. Maybe it was a last chance for me to go instead. Well I wasn't going to go. It was probably nothing. I thought about what happened again two years ago unit I got to her house. Thinking about it saddens me a lot. It was about 9:15 and I saw Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Naoko talking outside when I got there. Chiharu and Yamazaki has been a couple since what? 4th grade? That is a really long time. Almost as long as Rika and Terada has been engaged to each other in 4th grade. Terada was our teacher then. Yamazaki always lies and I always believe him and Chiharu is always hitting him when he lies. They have an unusual way of showing one another how they love each other.  
  
"Good morning Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki," I said to them when I reached them.  
  
"Good morning Sakura," they said back.  
  
Naoko glanced at her utilitarian watch. "You're a few minutes early. That's a start Sakura. Good thing too. Airport traffic can be so unpredictable."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Airport traffic," Naoko said briskly.  
  
"Why would you care about-"  
  
"The flight leaves in two hours."  
  
"The flight?"  
  
"To Blue Heaven."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"What?" I demanded.  
  
"Isn't this where I got on?" Naoko smiled serenely. "Get yourself together now. This is where you get off."  
  
"Naoko, what are you talking about?"  
  
"The flight," Yamazaki said, barely suppressing a wide smile.  
  
"The flight?" Chiharu said instantly, laughing.  
  
"To Blue Heaven," Yamazaki said.  
  
"Where?" Chiharu asked, deadpan.  
  
"Japan," Yamazaki said.  
  
"What?" Chiharu asked, right on cue.  
  
I smiled despite myself. "I sounded that bad, huh?"  
  
"Nothing that my vacation won't cure," Naoko said.  
  
Just as I began to open my mouth to ask, "What?" I caught myself, disappointing Yamazaki and Chiharu. So I said "Hoe?" Naoko pulled out a brilliant pink-and-black-striped backpack from a bag next to her. I eyed the backpack dubiously.  
  
"I didn't know zebras came in pink," I murmured.  
  
"They don't," Naoko said calmly. "This is a tiger stripe."  
  
"Oh. Okay then. When did you say your flight leaves?"  
  
"I didn't, so we'd better hurry."  
  
"Hoe. Me too?"  
  
"Yes you too. Bye Chiharu, Yamazaki! See you two later!" she called as we went into her car and drove out. I said good bye too and saw them wave.  
  
"Here, hold this," Naoko said handing me the backpack. It was a little heavy and I saw no luggage.  
  
"Where are your luggage?" I asked.  
  
"The luggage is with Tomoyo so don't worry about it," Don't worry about what? I asked myself.  
  
"How about your passport?" I asked. "Did you get everything straightened out?"  
  
"Yes. Tomoyo took care of everything."  
  
"What was the problem? You never said."  
  
"No, I didn't, did I?"  
  
I waited for an answer that never came. We arrived at the airport by than. Naoko parked the car and we hurried to the flight gate. Somewhere along a small crowd I lost Naoko. So I went up to a flight gate and asked the security at the check point if he had seen her. "Did you see a-"  
  
"Yes ma'am," the guy said interrupting me, smothering a smile.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked. How did this guy know what I was going to say?  
  
"I know her and here she comes right now," the guy said pointing to Naoko who was running up to us.  
  
"Sakura! There you are. I was looking for you. I got the wrong flight time," she said.  
  
"Yes, and the captain is holding up the plane right now," the guy said.  
  
"Hurry up, their waiting for you," Naoko said pushing me to the entrance of the plane.  
  
"Hoe! Naoko what are you doing?" I asked trying to look at her.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. I'll tell Touya where you will be and everything you need is inside that bag or it is with Tomoyo."  
  
"Hoe! But what do you mean?" I asked just in front the entrance of the plane.  
  
"Ran alone now. A little more than 50 people are waiting for you," then she gave me a hug. "Enjoy your vacation. You need this more than I do," and with that she push me into the plane before I could utter another word. The co-captain closed the door and I walked to an empty seat. That's when I realized what was going on.  
  
"HOE!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lil DragonLex: So what do you guys think? Please R+R. Even if you don't like it, you like it, or you don't get it.  
  
Kikkie: yeah. Please R+R her fic. Hey, I didn't get the first chapter.  
  
Lil DragonLex: kikkie! How did you get here? And what do you mean you don't get the first chapter?  
  
Kikkie: you forget so easily. I am your immature half. I didn't get the first chapter cuz I don't get a lot of things.  
  
Lil DragonLex: that's so helpful. Please R+R and I'll have the next chapter next week or this weekend.  
  
Kikkie: R+R cuz she didn't have that many reviews last time and she was sad.  
  
Lil DragonLex: I'm hoping to get at the least 7 or 8 reviews and I'll get the next chapter soon.  
  
Kikkie: if her mom doesn't ground her.  
  
Lil DragonLex: Kikkie!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Lil DL: alright! I'm back and I got 7 reviews! Hehehe. I told you I would have 7 or 8 and I got 7! Wish I had more though……..  
  
Kikie: next time you should write a story with magic maybe than you will have more reviews.  
  
Lil DL: fine than! I have an idea for a story with magic in it already.  
  
Kikie: yeah! Then I get to see the cards and Clow Reed and-  
  
Lil LD- but it's not going to be like the kind of magic that you think.  
  
Kikie: huh?  
  
Lil DL: you'll see. It'll have a little twist. The idea came from my friend.  
  
So anywayz, thankz to all who have reviewed me. Especially thanks to Cherry- Kawaii-Wolf who helped me a lot by reviewing. Please keep R+R.  
  
Also thanks to Rose Red (Kikie: hey like that movie about the house!) and ' It was nice ' person (Kikie: wired name).  
  
I can't forget Kittyangel. Her fic is so cool! Also Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf. They both have great fics!  
  
Once again I don't own CCS.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Does her flight come in now?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as they waited at the airport.  
  
"Not now Tomoyo," Eriol sighed but still manage to smile. Li Syaoran just stared at the both of them. He was well built (what do expect from someone who has took karate since they could walk!) and was a lot stronger than he looks. Had forever messy chest-nut hair and intense amber eyes. You can tell easily from his eyes that he did not smile too often.  
  
They were sitting at the airport waiting for Sakura's flight to come in. They had arrived about 45 minutes ago and Tomoyo had been asking when Sakura's flight would come in every 3 minutes. Syaoran could tell that 'this' Sakura is her best friend. But he couldn't put why she was all excited. Sure she must be excited for going to Blue Heaven for vacation, but something told him that there was more to it than that.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Syaoran looking at her with an emotionless expression. 'He must be wondering why I'm so excited' she thought. 'This is so weird. He and Eriol are cousins and he hasn't spoken 7 words to Eriol yet. He seems nothing like Eriol at that.' Then she turned to Eriol who was reading a book. 'This is the guy Eriol wants to hook Sakura up with? No way.'  
  
"Hey Eriol. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Tomoyo asked as sweet as possible.  
  
"Sure thing my dear," Eriol said sweetly. And they both got up and walked away from Syaoran who just got out a book to read like nothing even happened.  
  
"You're going to hook Sakura up with him?" Tomoyo asked when they were far enough so that Syaoran couldn't hear them.  
  
"I never said I was going to hook them up," Eriol said smiling.  
  
"I know that there is another reason why you invited Sakura and him to go too. And it's not because I wouldn't without her," Tomoyo accused.  
  
"You are right. That wasn't the only reason," Eriol said, "I also wanted to help her overcome her fears."  
  
"Eriol," Tomoyo said playfully slapping him on the arm.  
  
"Ok ok. I also did want to hook them up."  
  
"And how are you going to do that? Syaoran doesn't seem the type for Sakura and I can hardly believe that you two are relatives," Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"But you see, since our little Sakura is the 'happy-go-lucky' type, she can warm up my sort-of cousin's heart. True, it does seem that we not related. Let's just say that he can't stand my personality."  
  
"Sort-of?"  
  
"Yes. He is not all that cold as he seems. He has had relationships before, but for not too long. At tops for the longest one was about one year and a month. The others lasted for about a month or even less than a week."  
  
"Than why are you hooking him up with Sakura?! He'll just break her heart! As if her heart needs to be broken enough!" Tomoyo half yelled.  
  
"Tomoyo calm down. People are looking at us," Eriol said while looking at all the people who sopped and watched them.  
  
"Sorry," Tomoyo said smiling sweetly as she could from all the embarrassment.  
  
"Tomoyo, the reason why I'm doing this is because Sakura can change him and not only will he help her with her fear but he will make her happy. Once she can go pass with some of his coldness and he does actually pays attention to what he is getting," Eriol said as they walked slowly back to where Syaoran was sitting.  
  
"Flight 23 has just arrived. I repeat, Flight 23 has just arrived," the announcer said.  
  
"Oh! She's finally here!" Tomoyo said practically jumping up and down as she ran to where the exist was to get off the plane.  
  
"Nice girlfriend you have," Syaoran said to Eriol as they slowly walked to where Tomoyo ran off to.  
  
"Thank you every much. She is usually not like this. Only when she is really excited," Eriol said smiling.  
  
"Right. And how did you meet her?" Eriol just laughed.  
  
Tomoyo came back to them with a puzzled looking Sakura. "Sakura, this is Li Syaoran, Eriol's cousin. Syaoran, this is Kinomoto Sakura. She's my best friend."  
  
"Nice to met you," Sakura and Syaoran said together and shook hands.  
  
'He is really cute. But he doesn't seem to smile that much does he?' Sakura thought. 'He is so much not like Eriol. I wonder if he's friendly?'  
  
'She's cute' Syaoran thought. 'She looks like she seems surprise of going. Seems a bit sad though. Probably won't be one of my girlfriends'  
  
Unknown to them, they were staring at each others eyes. Both looked deeply into pools of emerald and amber. Almost as if looking at each other's soul.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo cried. Both Sakura and Syaoran snapped out of what they were doing with blushes on them and looked over to Tomoyo with a camera in hand. Syaoran couldn't believe what he was doing and shook his head furiously. Then he shot Tomoyo a glare. Tomoyo just took a step back and put the camera away quickly.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura cried. She couldn't believe she was doing that either.  
  
"You have to admit, that was quite cute," Eriol said.  
  
"Let's just go," Syaoran said walking out of the airport. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura followed in tow.  
  
"Tomoyo, I can't believe you did this to me," Sakura said when she and Tomoyo were behind Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"Well Sakura, you said you were going to go," Tomoyo said calmly.  
  
"And you said it was alright if I didn't go when I told you that I changed my mind," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Oh well, you're here now. If we didn't get you to come here then how will you ever overcome your fear?"  
  
"………"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
They contained to walk for a while until they reached another small airport. "Hoe," Sakura said quietly that nobody heard when she saw a lot of small planes parked to the side. "Do we have to go on a plane?" Sakura said shakily pointing to the planes.  
  
"Yes, we have to if we want to get to the island," Syaoran said dryly wondering why she seemed so scared.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said looking down. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged worried glances.  
  
When they got inside a small building, Eriol went to the main desk. "Excuse me miss. Can you tell me when the plane with the sits reserved for the Hiragizawa party is leaving?"  
  
The women looked up from her paper work and turned to looked at the computer. "Ah yes. Your flight to Blue Heaven leaves in about 7 minutes. Just go through that door to the right and they will show you to your plane."  
  
"Thank you," Eriol said showing his famous smile.  
  
They walked slowly to the door and saw a man there with a note pad. "Hiragizawa party," Eriol said to him.  
  
"Right out here," the guy said opening the door to find that it lead outside to a small plane. Sakura became a little pale. They went inside the plane to find only 12 seats. All of them were full except four. Two to the right and two to the left. Eriol and Tomoyo quickly took the ones to the right which left Sakura and Syaoran the ones to the left. Sakura took window seat and quickly put on the seat belt and held on to the arm thingy (you know that thing where you can rest your arms at) tightly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Yea, just fine," Sakura nodded her head slowly. Syaoran just shrugged.  
  
When the plane began to move, that's when Sakura wished that she was at home. She just stared off to nothing. Syaoran saw this. "Hey, are you okay?" he shook her lightly. "Sakura?"  
  
"What's wrong with Sakura?" Eriol asked from the other side.  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran said. By now the plane was in the air. You could see the beautiful ocean from the window. Sakura's grip on the thingy became tighter that her knuckles became really white.  
  
"Try and see if you can snap her out," Tomoyo said with much worry in her voice. Syaoran nodded and shook her lightly. Nothing happened. So he shook her again with more force. Still nothing.  
  
"I guess we have to wait until we land," he said. Tomoyo nodded but couldn't her eyes off Sakura. Eriol looked just as worried. Syaoran just sat deeper into his sit. 'Great. Another person who is weak and afraid.' He thought.  
  
When the plane landed about 10 minutes later, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo stayed until everyone else was out. "Sakura?" Tomoyo said shook Sakura lightly.  
  
Sakura seemed to wake up. When she realized where she was, she blinked and said, "Hoe?" and fainted.  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Blue Heaven is not a real place so don't get any ideas. Please R+R. 


	4. chapter 4

Lil Dl: yeah! I'm back! Again!!!  
  
Kikie: and about time too  
  
Lil DL: well it's not my fault that I had no ideas for this chapter  
  
Kikie: excuses, excuses  
  
Lil DL: hey! Anywayz…….. Thank you for all that reviewed. I got more than 10 reviews! I'm so happy!  
  
Kikie: about time too. Took ya 3 chapters to do so.  
  
Lil DL: hey! At least I got more reviews than I thought I would get. And I am so sorry that this chapter is up late. I had no ideas for this chapter and I was very busy.  
  
Kikie: I wanna say this!  
  
Lil DL: go ahead than  
  
Kikie: CCS does not belong to us and thank you to those who reviewed. Especially Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf. And keep reviewing too.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So……… what do you think of Sakura?" Eriol asked Syaoran. It was night and they were at a bar at the hotel they were staying having some drinks.  
  
"Hmm………… what do I think of her?" Syaoran half asked himself. "I that she is pretty, seem friendly and nice," Eriol smiled, "and pathetically scared and weak." Eriol frowned but some how managed to still keep smiling.  
  
"You're still the same, aren't you," Eriol said drinking his cup.  
  
"It's the truth," Syaoran said calmly, "And I can't believe you got me stuck here with her!"  
  
"Calm down. You don't even know her yet."  
  
"Well I do know that she is afraid of something and is scared and weak because of it! Just like the women that I have known through out my life!" Syaoran yelled. Luckily for him that no one at the bar was paying any attention to him. It was like they were use to it. Eriol just sat there looking at him.  
  
"That is mostly the whole point of her being here. To overcome her fears," Eriol stated.  
  
"Well she is doing a Hell of a good job with it," he paused for a drink, "What exactly is she afraid of?"  
  
"Water." Syaoran snickered at this information.  
  
"How can someone be afraid of water?" he asked half jokingly.  
  
"That my cute little cousin, is for you to find out," and with that Eriol pulled out some money and left the bar. 'How in the world did that guy become my cousin?' Syaoran asked himself.  
  
'I don't know which is worst, coming to Japan for vacation or staying at home with my sisters' Syaoran was from China who only came to Japan for the summer vacation, when he comes back to China, he would finish his last year of school and take over the family business. He was to be the head of it and Eriol as second in command. 'And why does he still have to call me his cute little cousin? Damn that Card Captors show' Syaoran thought as he drank the last contents of his cup, pulled out money, left it on the table and left the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^~^~Sakura's POV~^~^  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange room. It was pretty much blue and pink. The walls were pink and there was a blue table with blue chairs. Then I noticed that I was lying on a bed that was pink with Sakura blossoms on it.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" I heard Tomoyo asked. I turned to my left and saw her sitting on a chair next to bed. She looked like she was worried sick. That's when I felt a huge head ach.  
  
"Like someone hit me in the head with a chair," I answered back. I rubbed my temples hoping it could lessen the pain. "What happened?"  
  
Tomoyo shifted uncomfortable. "Well………. I'm not exactly sure. You just kinda lost it on the plane and we couldn't wake you up. When you finally did come back, you fainted. Eriol had to carry you here to your room. Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked me worriedly.  
  
"Yea. I'm okay now. Thank you for worrying about me," I smiled at her and she smiled back. I wonder what that Syaoran guy did while I was like that. He must have been worried about me or freaked out. I thought.  
  
"It's no problem. I'm your best friend since like for ever and I care deeply for you. And I'm so sorry for tricking you into coming here," Tomoyo said as she hugged me.  
  
"It's okay. I'm over it." Suddenly images of being on the plane came to my mind. The feelings of being scared and helpless washed over me. Than passed as quickly as it came. Tomoyo looked at me worriedly. I smiled at her to reassure her I was alright. "So, we're finally here. Blue Heaven. How is the island so far?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "It's so cool. Well, so far as I've seen. They have a pretty good reason why they call it Blue Heaven. First of all there are four hotels on this island. The one we are staying at right now is called the East Sunrise hotel because it is at the east side of the island and you can see the sun rise in the morning if you look out the window," I looked to the window. It was huge. It was about the whole right wall.  
  
"Hoe….." I whispered.  
  
"Yeah. That was my first reaction to it. Come on, let's go to the balcony," that's when I saw a door that lead outside. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door with Tomoyo right behind me. I opened the door and went outside. It was beautiful. The night sky was filled with stars and you could see the beautiful ocean that lay beneath it. For once I felt calm and wasn't looking at the ocean like it was going to eat me.  
  
"Wow," I berthed.  
  
"I know how you feel," Tomoyo said. "The other hotels are on the west, north, and south side."  
  
"Are they as good as this?" I asked not taking my eyes off of lay before me.  
  
"I'm not sure. The island is pretty small also. If we were to walk around it, we'd be back here in about two hours"  
  
"It's that small?"  
  
"Yeap. And mainly what you could do here involves water. Like swimming and scuba diving."  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
"But don't worry. I'll be here with you to overcome that fear."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now go to bed young lady," Tomoyo ordered. We both laughed and got back to bed while Tomoyo slept on the bed next mine. I didn't go to sleep right away though. I kept thinking about that night. 'Don't worry' Tomoyo said. It's easier said than done. I thought.  
  
I cried myself to sleep. And I knew that, this was one vacation I would never forget. 


	5. chapter 5

Lil DL: I'm so happy! Happy happy happy!!!  
  
Kikie: yea yea  
  
Lil DL: want to know why?  
  
Kikie: O I don't know, because you got 15 reviews?  
  
Lil DL: that's right! You're so smart!  
  
Kikie: (sweats drop) yea….. okay, since someone here is too happy to say this:  
  
We do not own CCS  
  
We do not own the characters in the story except the ones we made up  
  
Thank you all that have reviewed. We (or rather I because we are the same person) could not have done it without all you lil people.  
  
And final. NO, WE DO NOT GET PAYED FOR WRITING THIS STORY! OR IN ANY CASE, WE DO NOT GET MEONY FOR THIS FIC AT ALL!!!  
  
Lil DL: who ever said we get paid for writing this fic?  
  
Kikie: Um….. No one. Hehehe.  
  
Lil DL: (sweats drop) on any case, on with the story!!!  
  
Kikie: One more thing. Syaoran is mean to Sakura because-  
  
Lil DL: Kikie!! You're not suppose to tell because of you know.  
  
Kikie: Oh yea. Sorry. I can't tell. But you'll have to find out later. I'll just tell you guys this, it has something to do with his past.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Morning sun rays hit me eyes waking me up. As I got up, I saw the sun rising to the sky. It was so peaceful. I almost forgot what happened two years ago and that I was afraid of water. I wish it could stay like this forever…..  
  
"Morning Sakura," I heard Tomoyo say as she got up. "You are sure early today. I have got to put this down on the record book!"  
  
Tomoyo has this thing, not only to tape me, but to record me if I was ever early in something. Also if I was to sleep with her (not in the way you perverts think), she would record if I woke up early. So far it only has 10 events when I was actually early in my whole life time. I was late for so many things.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you have to do that? Record when I'm actually early?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I do," she said as she took out a purple notebook with Sakura flowers on it and the words Sakura's record book in gold. 'O brother' I thought. I got out of bed and took a shower. When I came back into the room I saw Tomoyo going through her bag. She looked up, smiled at me, and went to the bath room with extra clothes.  
  
Since I was going to wait, might as well check what Naoko packed for me. I took out everything that was inside the bag. A camera, a snorkel mask, mirror, some make up, and some other stuff and some condoms and- wait. Condoms? Why would she pack some condoms? Maybe she didn't know that she packed some. Deciding not to look at the contents of what laid inside the bag, I put the stuff away. What else would Naoko could have accidentally put in there? Where did she get those stuff anyway?  
  
When Tomoyo came back from the shower, I told her what Naoko accidentally put in the bag. Tomoyo just laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked not knowing why she was laughing. There was no reason why she should be laughing. Should there?  
  
"It's just that….. it's just that- no never mind. You wouldn't want to know anyway," Tomoyo said trying to calm herself down.  
  
"But I do want to know," I pouted.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, you'll know later," and she walk out the door. "Come on Sakura, I'm sure the guys are waiting for us down stairs at breakfast."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
This hotel was kinda of funny. Same with this island. Tomoyo said that this hotel had only 30 rooms and 10 floors. So that would mean that there are 10 rooms to a floor. Wonder why so few rooms? Tomoyo also said that the other hotels have few rooms and are not the exactly the same as this hotel.  
  
"What do you mean by not exactly the same?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Tomoyo said. "Eriol said that the other hotel is something like cottages."  
  
"That would be so cool!"  
  
"Yea. It would be like a summer house."  
  
When we reached downstairs to where the restaurant was, we immediately saw Eriol sitting at a table with Syaoran across from him. The restaurant served breakfast, lunch and dinner. Eriol waved to us and smiled as usually. Syaoran just nodded towards us to show that he saw us. I started to frown. That guy doesn't smile all that much does he?  
  
"Morning guys," Tomoyo and I said together as we reached the table and sat down. Tomoyo kiss Eriol good morning and sat down next to him. I smiled at Syaoran who just nodded again and I sat down next to him. It was a square table. I frowned a little more but quickly changed it to a happy one.  
  
"So what's for breakfast?" I asked.  
  
"You'll know soon enough. It's here already," Eriol said pointing to a waitress carrying a large tray. Looks like Eriol and Syaoran order for us. Breakfast was eggs, toast, beacon, coffee, and/or orange juice.  
  
"So Eriol, what exactly do we do on this island?" I asked.  
  
Eriol looked up from he was eating and smiled at me. "Well, as Tomoyo probably told you, it's mostly has to do something with water. Like you can go swimming here at the east side as well as the north. On the south side you can go scuba diving and go boating or fishing at the west."  
  
"Oh. Okay," I gulped hard.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, there are plenty things to do here besides what I have mentioned," Eriol said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like shopping. There are many stores here."  
  
"Oh great. I can go shopping for three weeks straight," I muttered.  
  
Just as we were just about done with breakfast, Syaoran asked me, "So Sakura, Eriol told me that you afraid of water. Is that true?"  
  
I looked down at me almost empty plate. "Yes, that is true," I said some what ashamed.  
  
"Oh, than that would explain why you fainted back at the plane," Syaoran said. Some where when he said that, I had a feeling to where this was going.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Tomoyo said calmly as she could. I could tell that her voice was cracking.  
  
"I just meant that Sakura probably shouldn't be here since she is afraid of water," Syaoran said calmly.  
  
"But the whole point of Sakura coming here was for her to overcome her fear of water," Tomoyo said not quite matching Syaoran's calmness.  
  
"But if she wants to overcome her fears, she should start out small. Like going to a pool first, not going to a place where water is everywhere you go."  
  
"Let me tell you Mr. Syaoran Li, our Sakura has been starting 'small' as you call it for almost two years. I think that she is ready for this big step," Tomoyo said hard.  
  
"Tomoyo," Eriol said warning trying to prevent any arguments  
  
"But it looks like she isn't quite ready yet is she?" Syaoran said too calmly.  
  
"And who gave you the right to judge whether Sakura is ready or not!" Tomoyo practically yelled.  
  
"No one. I just said what I thought. Now will you excuse me," and with that, he left the table and out the restaurant.  
  
"That jerk. I can't believe he said that about our sweet Sakura. I can't even believe he is related to Eriol," Tomoyo grumbled. Eriol and I just sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day was not as exciting as this morning. All we did was go around the island and shop. Since Syaoran was God knows where, Eriol went with us. I found out that the west hotel is called West Sunset, the south called South Moonlight, and the north is North Starlight. The west hotel is like the east, a small building as a hotel. The north and south hotels are like cottages. They were so cute and looked like small homes. The shops were pretty small and everything was so cute. We didn't buy anything though because we were going to be here for three weeks.  
  
When we out back to our hotel, it was already night. A man who worked here came up to me and said that there was a package for me and a message too. I looked at Tomoyo and Eriol and they both shrugged. So I went to the front desk to ask for my package and the message. The package was small and brown and said 'To Sakura'. I opened that one first. Inside was Kero! My stuff animal! I missed it so much! I gave him a hug.  
  
"I wonder who sent it to you?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Open up the message Sakura. Maybe she will find out," Eriol said. I nodded and opened it up. It said:  
  
Hey Kaijuu,  
  
I can't believe that friend of yours did this. When she told me what happened I thought she was joking. You said that you didn't want go anymore and I was only too glad to hear that. Personally I did not want you to go. When she said she was serious I started to blow. I would have been on the next plane there to bring you back if it were not for your friends and Yuki. I know that you are probably scared right now and I'm so sorry that I can not be there right now. I hope you will be alright and I promise to pick you up at the airport when you return. I will be waiting for you. Hopefully, when you come back, you will have overcome your fear.  
  
Love,  
  
Touya  
  
  
  
P.S. Tell Eriol to punch any guy that comes near you. I regret not being there to do it. If you are scared to do it, give me a call and I'll be there within seconds to bring you back.  
  
P.P.S. Who is this guy that Naoko is with you?  
  
"That was so sweet," I said weeping I tear from my eye.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes it was. I only regret that I can not do what Touya wish of me to do," Eriol said. We all laughed.  
  
"And I am not a kaijuu!" I said. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed some more.  
  
We all went back to our rooms to sleep. I slept with Kero feeling safe that night knowing that my brother really cares for me. 


	6. chapter 6

Lil DL: wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Wwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Wwwww-  
  
Kikie: SHUTP UP!!! Just shut up already!!!  
  
Lil DL: sorry, I can't help it.  
  
Kikie: fine than. I'll do the taking.  
  
Lil DL: thankz a bunch (goes to sleep)  
  
Kikie: yea yea. Well, thankz to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Which was only two! So you can see why she is crying. Thank you to Sweet Card and Kittyangel. The only ones to review!!!  
  
I am ashamed that no one else reviewed the last chapter. As punishment (which was totally my idea) is to make the chapter short and have a long wait until it comes out. So enjoy!  
  
AND WE DON'T OWN CCS!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
For the past four days, Syaoran would say a comment and Tomoyo would bark back at him. Syaoran's main topic was me. And of course Tomoyo would stick up for me as a best friend would. I have never seen anyone irritating Tomoyo. She is always the calm person. Looks like Syaoran really gets on her nervous.  
  
For the past four days I have been doing the same thing everyday. Mornings I would go to breakfast at the hotel with Tomoyo and meet Eriol and Syaoran there. While we eat, Tomoyo would be practically yelling at Syaoran and Eriol and I will be pretending that we didn't know them. Afterwards, Tomoyo and I will be going around the island while Eriol and Syaoran would go scuba diving. Next is lunch while Eriol tells us what he did and what he has seen during scuba diving and Syaoran will occasionally add a thing or two. Then Eriol and Tomoyo would do something on their own while Syaoran and I are off on our on. That is the time where I try to master my little fear of water. Of course with no success. Last is dinner, then some dinks, and then bed. Of course it is not always like that at night.  
  
It was now almost four and I was off at the pond that they have on the island. Eriol and Tomoyo were by themselves and Syaoran was at God knows where. The pond is located in the middle of the island. So it makes you think of the island as a big doughnut. The pond was big enough for you to swim in, but you're not allowed to. It is reversed for the ducks, fish, and other little creatures that live in there.  
  
I decided that it was time for me to try and overcome my fear. I was wearing a pink bikini with a skirt that went just on top of my knees. Of course it was made just by Tomoyo so some people were turning their heads to look at what I was wearing. I have to admit, it looked beautiful.  
  
When I get to beach part of the island that was right in front our hotel, I saw two kids that caught my eye. One was a boy of about nine-years old and a girl that looked like to be his sister of about six-years-old. Both had brown hair and eyes and were just playing on the sand. Both of the children were tanned all over. Their swimsuits were the barest concession to modesty.  
  
Without me knowing, my feet were taking me to them. When they stopped right in front of them, I turned red.  
  
The boy looked up to me and smiled. "Hi. My name is Clint and this little runt is my sister Di," he said standing up. Di stuck her tongue out and poked at her brother's ribs. He fended her off with ease of long practiced.  
  
"Hi Clint, Di. My name is Sakura," I said as I couldn't help but smile warmly. My eyes wondered from the children to a man who was leaning on a tree sleeping. 'Probably their father' I thought to myself since he looked so much like them except his hair was lighter and more round on the belly. I had to hold in my laugh from that thought.  
  
"Do you swim?" I said before I could catch myself.  
  
Clint looked at me like I had two heads. I knew it was a stupid question and I blushed.  
  
"Of course we do! What do you think we are cars?" Clint said. I suppressed a smile trying to keep up with Clint's logic.  
  
"Right. That was my silly question for the day. Your turn," I said. I watched his eyes blink and then smile in comprehension.  
  
"So you're not blind after all," Clint said. I looked at him in surprise. I couldn't believe what he just said. "Want to feed the fish?"  
  
"I don't know. Do I?"  
  
Clint blinked again and smiled all the same. "Come on let's get the bread," he said and lead the way to where his dad was sleeping with me at his hand and Di following behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before I knew it, we were at the pond where I once was before seeing Clint and Di. Di handed me some bread that looked like their left-over morning breakfast. I watched as Clint and Di ran into the water that stopped on their waist. I followed them slowly until I reached about an inch below my knees. As I took another step, I lost my balance and lost my right sandal. I nearly panicked. The only thing that kept me from screaming was the children's laughter as they fed the fish. I watched as my bread fell off of my hand as I regain balanced again.  
  
Shaking, I took a few steps back leaving my sandal in the water. 'Don't be ridiculous!' I said to myself as I stood on dry ground. 'Even if you had fallen down, you couldn't have drowned unless you were too stupid to brace your arms and legs. Now get back down there a get your sandals before you cut yourself with all the shells on the ground.'  
  
I looked at the sandal but couldn't bring myself to go down and get it.  
  
I can't  
  
Coward.  
  
Alright! I'm a coward. So what else is new?  
  
Clint spotted me staring at my sandal and saw my bread all in the water. "Why is your bread in the water?" he asked. "Don't you know that you have to come into the water where the fish can swim up to you? You've wasted your bread now."  
  
"My mistake," I said.  
  
"Here you go," I heard Di say to me. I turned and saw her handing me some of her bread. "I'll share."  
  
I smiled. "No takes. I'll just watch you two." Di smiled at me brightly.  
  
From the beach, I heard a woman's voice say, "Now hear this, the beach is to close within 5 min. due to the upcoming storm. Do not be alarmed for it will be a small one and last only for the night. But we take precautions. Thank you."  
  
Clint and Di came out of the water leaving some disappointing fish behind. Then Clint came up to me and said, "Better get your sandal. You could get a cut from all these shells." He said looking at all the broken shells that surrounded us.  
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth," I heard Syaoran.  
  
I froze. I didn't want Syaoran to see me like this. To see me weak.  
  
"What is your sandal doing in the water?" he asked.  
  
"I …. I was playing a silly game," I said. I couldn't tell him that I was actually afraid.  
  
He raised his eye brow as if not believing. Then before I knew it, he went past me to where my sandal was and picked it up and gave it to me with an unemotional face. I mumbled a thank you to him.  
  
Then I turned toward Clint and Di who was staring at us. I took their hands and said that I will saw him later and left.  
  
While walking away from Syaoran, I mumbled how I saw playing a silly game while Clint and Di were talking fast. But in my head I thought how that wasn't a silly game at all.  
  
It wasn't a silly game at all. 


End file.
